


A Simple Bet

by That1Fangurl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata needs some stomach meds, Kissing, M/M, Vomiting, bet, smol bird tries to fly, tsukishima is still a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That1Fangurl/pseuds/That1Fangurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama have a bet. What are they betting? A kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Bet

"Hey Kageyama, do you think I can jump over the net?" Hinata asked his setter as he bounced a volleyball onto the wooden gym floor. Hinata’s gaze lifted up to the net as he tossed the ball into the air to serve. The ball flew gracefully over the net and landed on the other side.

Kageyama looked at the decoy with slight disbelief. Sure he could jump but he could never make it over that net. "You dumbass. That’s impossible."

"Nothing is impossible if you set your mind to it." Hinata turned his gaze to the setter with a determined look.

Kageyama shrugged. "Go ahead and try, but if you hurt yourself don't come crying to me."

Hinata turned back to the net and backed all the way up to the stage. He took a deep breath and ran full speed for the net and jumped, but instead of jumping over it he ended up jumping into it.  Kageyama chuckled slightly and leaned against the wall, he crossed his arms over his chest and watched Hinata run back to the stage.

"Oi, Hinata." Once he had the spikers attention he gave a small smile. "If you make it over that net, I'll kiss you." His smile widened slightly as he watched his partners face flush. The setter couldn't blame him of course, they knew how each other felt but the furthest they had gone was a kiss on the cheek, and even that was rare.

Hinata stumbled over his words, "l-like a full-on kiss?" He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, but that didn't seem to help. At this rate, he was going to get sick, but he was going to do it. He was determined to do it whether a kiss was on the line or not.

"A full-on kiss. Now hurry up. It's getting late." Hinata took one last deep breath and started to run for the net again, he jumped as if he was going to hit one of Kageyama's tosses, but again he only collided with the net.  _ One more _ _ ,  _ he told himself as he prepared himself for another sprint.

The setter watched his partner try to jump over the net, and fail, multiple times. Hinata was the most determined person he knew and he knew that Hinata wasn't going to give up unless someone actually forced him to stop. Kageyama pushed himself off the wall deciding that he should be the one to make him stop, but before he could make it to him he already started to run again. He watched him jump and his eyes widened. Hinata seemed to actually soar this time. _Was he actually going to make it?_

Hinata jumped with all his might, he tucked his legs in and shut his eyes tightly, preparing to  fly  into the net again. However, the impact never came. He opened his brown eyes and saw that he was halfway over the net and his face lit up. Once he made it across, he untucked his legs and landed not-so-gracefully on the floor. Hinata pushed himself up and turned around to face the net, his brown eyes shining brightly. 

"Alright!" He jumped up happily, punching the air. He looked over at Kageyama and smiled, then he remembered,  _ "If you make it over that net, I'll kiss you." _

His stomach gargled with building anxiety as he watched Kageyama approach him. With every step Kageyama took the more nervous he got, and before he knew it he was standing above him. He felt his face heat up as Kageyama cupped his face gently and inched his face closer to his, and before he knew it their lips were touching. A real kiss.  A real, full-on kiss just like Kageyama promised. And boy, was it worth jumping over that net! Hinata reacted to the kiss, reaching up to wrap his arms around Kageyama's neck.

The kiss was cut short by the gym doors squeaking open. Tsukishima stood in the doorway and watched the two try to untangle themselves from one another. A smirk crossed his face as he stepped into the gym to grab his knee pads. 

"Is this what you two do every time you practice late?" Hinata felt his stomach churn. His arm crossed over his stomach and the other covered his mouth, his anxiousness finally  reaching its peak . He felt the bile rising up in his throat.  _ Oh no. _ He leaned forward just in time. The only problem? It landed on Kageyama's shoes.

"Hinata! You dumbass! You really had to throw up on my court shoes!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks DarkPitsNipples for editing this for me XP


End file.
